Grown up time!
by stoker315
Summary: It's movie night, but now it's grown up time.


I own nothing and no one, but I _met_ Otalia on line a few weeks ago. I wish that I had had a chance to watch the story unfold, and as long as I am throwing wishes out to the gods, I wish that they had not been a network couple, so that they could have been a _real_ couple. A few head bonks and a little handling holding, wow, if the writers' personal lives are that exciting, I can honestly say that I am glad that I never dated them! This story is simply meant to provide a little resolution to a story that was given an emotionally dissatisfying _conclusion_.

I don't think that I have provided any classified, covert informative, but just in case, be aware, I may have said something crucial and secretive about the plot of Fingersmith….

**Grown up time!**

"Grown up time," Olivia announced as she flopped down on the couch beside Natalia. "I love that child but I do wish sometimes that she would go to bed an hour earlier! That child has way more energy than I do".

"Well you had better start getting more energy, because soon we are going to have another one around the house who wants to stay up all night, or at least get up every four hours for feeding", responded Natalia.

"I know", mumbled Olivia, as she placed her hand on Natalia's tummy and kissed her. As they cuddled into each other, pulling up the blanket around them, in the glow of the fireplace, they began watching the film that Olivia had brought home; Fingersmith was to be the perfect film for them both, a few underhanded dealings, and a little emotional manipulation, to keep Olivia's interest, and a woman trying to be moral, in immoral times, to keep Natalia's interest.

"Can you imagine, being so in love that you can forgive anything? No matter how terrible the circumstance, that you just want to be near the person that you love?" asked Olivia.

"You know, I really can! And not a lot of imagination is required!", laughed Natalia.

"Oh, you're so funny!", jibed Olivia, then she paused. "You know that there are times when I sit with you that I really can't believe that you are real. I mean, I know that you are real, but us, here together; you, me, Emma and Francesca. Do you remember the day on the porch when I said, '_you are so worth waiting for'_? I knew it; and even though I knew it, I couldn't have imagined that we would be so happy. Thank you for being you…. I'm being too mushy again aren't I?"

"No" began Natalia, when she was interrupted by a kiss. First a kiss to her hand, then as Olivia moved even closer to her, a kiss on her lips.

"Mmmm…. I just love being able to be with you, to hold you, and to know that anytime we want, we can be together, completely"

"What? like now? Here? What if Emma gets up?"

"She won't. The only ones that I am worried about right now, are you and Francesca. And as long as you two don't object, I would love to sit by the fire and make out with my girlfriend". In between her words, she had been moving closer and closer to sitting enwrapped in Natalia. "Because you are so beautiful, and wonderful and special to me; and you know that I can't keep my hands off of you"

"I think that that may be one of the things that I like best about you!".

"Oh, so much for my charm and personality!" With that, Olivia used her position, to advantage, rolling Natalia over onto her back, laying half across her chest and half across the couch. Crawling up the length of the couch, Olivia straddled Natalia's hips, looking for all-the-world like she had just won her first wrestling match ever. Gently she leaned forward, kissing Natalia, then playfully nipping at Nat's bottom lip, and the kissing her again.

"You know Spencer, just 'cuz you are bigger than me, and I have a baby to maneuver around, doesn't mean that you win, you know".

"Mmmm, but see, I think it does, see watch". At that Olivia, kissed Natalia as if they had been forever apart. Gentle at first, followed by a more persistent demand for entry into Natalia's mouth. As Natalia began to respond, Olivia's glee lit up her eyes. Olivia moved to kiss Natalia's face, a triumphant kiss of the nose, kisses to close Natalia's eyes, leaving her to feel, rather than see what was coming next.

Olivia moved to Natalia's throat, inhaling the scent, of the woman that she loved. She kissed the vulnerable place at the base of Nat's neck, that can cause any woman to lose control of her throat, and purr, if kissed right! _And by the sounds that Nat was making Olivia certainly knew how to kiss her right!_

The more Olivia _worked_ the warmer she was finding the living room, and she fought to remove her own shirt before removing Natalia's. As the need inside of Olivia built, she forgot that she was being quiet so as not to wake Emma and careful so as not to wake Francesca, and began to pull at Natalia's shirt; she began to growl her frustration, when suddenly she won again, and the shirt opened, allowing itself to be removed. Olivia kissed Nat's breasts, as if personally thanking them for helping with the shirt issue, before tackling Natalia's bra; Natalia in turn began to giggle.

Being together as lovers was still new for the women, and taking the giggling as a statement on her performance, Olivia responded, "grrr, taking off someone else's bra, when you are really turned on is not as easy as teenage boys make it look on tv, you know!".

"I am learning that," Natalia continued to giggle, causing Olivia to jump up and kiss the dimpled one on the lips, "now get back to work, slacker!".

Accepting the challenge, and with a little assistance, the bra was eventually removed. After several minutes of nuzzling Natalia's breasts, kissing her arms, and licking her chest, Olivia was ready to move on. Olivia licked her fingers, and reached down between herself and her lover. She slipped her fingers inside of Natalia's cloths, and moved her mouth gently back to Natalia's. Olivia kissed Natalia's lips, breathing with her, as she was overwhelmed by Olivia's tender caresses.

As Natalia struggled to regain her senses, Olivia continued to let her fingers wander. Natalia was still moving her hips to Olivia's touch; Olivia had guessed quite correctly, that Natalia would still be so sensitive that if Olivia touched her, just right, she might get to see that beautiful rapture again, on the face that she loved. The other night Natalia had brought her to orgasm so many times that she was exhausted afterwards. _It was so wonderful to be that exhausted and have a lover who is awake enough to hold you until you fall asleep after; that sure hadn't happened with the men in her life._

After Natalia's breathing had settled out, Olivia whispered, "You know, I love you; I love our life together. I have the family that I love. But that said, I have enough money that I don't have to work _too hard_, and I was thinking, why don't we send Emma over to Philip's for a month, and just stay here and be naked together for the month?".

"Mmmm… that's sounds like a really great idea, but you are going to get awful cold going out for more fire wood, naked".

"Okay, perhaps we could go up to bed, and talk about it for a while".

"That sounds good too", she replied as she gathered the blanket and Olivia to her, but made no effort to get up. "Put the movie on again, will you? I really liked the way the movie end".


End file.
